


Hospital

by CourtneyEllen



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Gangs, M/M, Married Life, Minor Character Death, Needles, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: Week 24: "Don't mess with your I.V.!"





	Hospital

"Don't mess with your I.V.!" Daesung hissed, lightly tapping Jiyong's hand away from the needle that become a temporary visitor in Jiyong's arm. The elder let out a whine, but slumped back in the bed instead of continuing his previous extraction expedition of his I.V. Though he was absolutely sure that it had more to do with the drugs pumping through Jiyong than any give in his usual stubborn nature that stopped the extraction attempt.

"Where's V.I?" Jiyong asked, head lolling to the side to stare over at Daesung. The younger man smiled softly, glad that Jiyong was still able to talk after the shit he had gotten himself into. Even if the first thing he had said in almost an hour was asking about his partner-in-crime.

"Next door, he's got a couple scratches. He didn't jump in front of a baseball bat like you did," Daesung teased, letting his hand run along Jiyong's arm, hoping to soothe the pain that the I.V. was causing him. His right arm was not injured outside of a couple of bruises and scratches, but Jiyong hated needles (even though he was covered in tattoos) and the feel of it with each movement of his right arm was unsettling him. Or so he said. Whenever Jiyong was hurt or sick, he liked to be babied and sometimes whined about little things. Luckily for the dark haired male, Daesung had gotten accustomed to his quirks.

"Wait!" Jiyong gasped, causing Daesung to sit up straight in his chair believing he needed something. Only the elder grabbed his hand and yanked it close to his face, staring at the silver band there. "You're married?! Are you cheating on me?" Jiyong's voice got loud and Daesung shushed him, a grin breaking out on his face as he attempted to shush the drugged up man. The doctor had told him to expect some memory loss since Jiyong had hit his head pretty hard on the ground.

"You dummy, look at your hand," Daesung chuckled, bringing Jiyong's hand to his lips to kiss. The dark haired man sneered at him, grabbing him by the jaw and pulling him close, nails digging into his flesh without remorse. Daesung did not flinch, proud of every mark that Jiyong left on him, especially the unfound jealous ones.

"You listen here Kang, you are mine and if you think that this hospital bed is going to keep me from killing your little fuck toy, you got another thing coming. How Taeyang let you get married to another in my absence, I'll never know. Perhaps, I kill him too." Jiyong threatened, Daesung not at all phased by the threats since he knew that Jiyong was serious, but he had nothing to worry about.

"Kang Jiyong?" The doctor's voice broke through the drug induced threats, Daesung's grin returning as Jiyong snapped at attention to his name with Daesung's given name. The elder man did not release his chin as he pulled his left arm up to be able to see the shining ring on his left hand. His hand had been swollen when he was rushed into the emergency room, but he had thrown an absolute fit when they attempted to remove it. At least that is what V.I had told Daesung when he got there.

The doctor interrupted the rest of Jiyong's discovery, updating them on Jiyong's health status. He had a broken arm and some bruises ribs and a bit of head trauma from hitting the ground, but other than that he was fine. They wanted to hold him overnight for observation, but they would not be here any longer. The only reason they were here currently was because some lady had called in an ambulance before the backup could come and get them. It was dangerous being here when other gangs could find them.

Daesung nodded his head to the doctor's words, ignoring the wary gaze the doctor was giving them. He would probably insist that Jiyong was abusive, but he was simply possessive. Daesung liked that about his husband, liked the jealousy and the possessive behavior. He basked in the nail marks and teeth imprints and the feel of innocent blood against his face whenever some girl dared to place her hands on _**the**_ G-Dragon's husband. There was nothing like the euphoria that came from knowing that someone wanted you so much that they would kill anyone who touched you or even looked at you. Civilians did not understand that and saw it as overbearing and controlling. Jiyong did not control him, no Jiyong made him feel free.

"A nurse will be in soon to administer something to help him sleep," the doctor said to Daesung who simply nodded again, already focused back on his husband. He could feel the disapproving eyes on his back and rolled his eyes playfully at the behavior to Jiyong. The elder man was scowling past his shoulder, fingers stroking over the nail marks on Daesung's chin.

"I'll kill him," Jiyong huffed, pulling Daesung in for a kiss by his face. Daesung hummed into the kiss, flicking his tongue against those plump lips. Jiyong smirked against his lips, giving Daesung a playful nip before pulling him back. The clouded look to his eyes had cleared up some with the drugs out of his system and the usual tenderness returned in those brown eyes. Daesung reached up to stroke the noose tattoo at his hairline, resting his forehead against Jiyong's.

"How long have we been married?" Jiyong asked, Daesung letting out a snort at the question. Jiyong scowled at him this time, not liking that Daesung was laughing at him. He did not like teasing and if Daesung was anyone else he would probably have his head smashed in with the bed pan by now.

"Six years," Daesung answered, pressing a kiss to his forehead when his eyes widened at the answer. "We have a kid too," Daesung revealed, Jiyong's eyes widening further. He did not know how much of Jiyong's memory was missing, but since he did not remember they were married, he guess he did not remember they had a child. A dream that Jiyong had never thought he would have when T.O.P found him all those years ago on the streets and gave him a position in his uprising gang, BIGBANG. It had only been T.O.P and Taeyang at the time and Jiyong became the third member. He had signed away his love for children, too afraid to bring one into the life he led and all too aware that no one would allow him to adopt a child when all record of his existence ended at the age of fourteen.

"How?" Jiyong's voice was soft, the submissive side that only Daesung was allowed to see in the privacy of their bedroom. Daesung stroked his cheek fondly, his heart swelling with love with how happy Jiyong looked.

"T.O.P found her by a dumpster, typical mother ditching a child. We believed it was a teen mom. He brought her back, unsure what to do with her and you were taken with her. The second she was placed in your arms, she was yours. Ours, baby," Daesung explained, watching the excitement build on his face. Much like the day T.O.P brought home their daughter.

"What's her name?"

"Sunhi, you call her sunshine. She is turns six in November," Daesung explained, slipping his phone out of his pocket and showing Jiyong his lock screen. It was an old picture with baby Sunhi cradled in his arms, a couple months after they found her. Daesung had thousands like it from the last five years but this was his favorite. His husband was so excited with Sunhi that he had barely put her down - the little girl having spent the first five months with them sleeping on Daesung's chest with Jiyong's forehead pressed against hers.

Jiyong's eyes were focused on the picture, cataloging every little thing about both of them in the picture. He had a couple more tattoos now than in the picture. Daesung stomach twisted in concern when Jiyong's eyes begun to water, hoping he was not sad.

"Do you have any recent ones?" Daesung hummed, unlocking his phone and navigating to his photos. He smiled along with Jiyong at the picture that he recently had in his phone.

"She has missed you since you have been on your mission and makes me send you at least five pictures a day. Or perhaps she has a crush on V.I and wants to be cute for him?" Daesung explained, chuckling when Jiyong's face turned dark at the mention of Sunhi having a crush on their gang brother. The chuckling turned into full on laughter when the unfortunate V.I entered into the room. Jiyong snarled at the sight of the blonde man, throwing the closest thing (a thing of Jell-O) at the youngest member.

"Ya! What did I do this time?" V.I whined, flicking green Jell-O off his pants with a disgusted face.

"You touch my daughter Lee Seunghyun and I'll bury your body across the globe." Jiyong snarled, Daesung laughing his ass off at the terror on V.I.'s - personally known as Seungri - face. Seungri nodded in agreement, holding his hands up.

"So is he still hopped up?" Seungri asked, gesturing to the I.V. in Jiyong's arm. Daesung shook his head, slipping his phone back into his pocket and carefully standing from the chair.

"You irritable?" Daesung asked Jiyong, brushing his sweaty hair back from his face. The older man nodded his head, shifting anxiously on the bed. He knew they were not going to stay much longer and he was anxious to get home. He did not remember the mission, but his body remembered being away from home and the hospital stay did not help at all.

"T.O.P and Taeyang should be here soon, said CL literally had to restrain Sunhi from coming," Seungri revealed, glancing nervously at his hyung before deciding to keep lookout at the window. They had lucked out that this hospital had rooms on the bottom floor and they would not have to throw Jiyong out a window.

"Okay baby," Daesung hummed, getting Jiyong's attention so he would focus on him, "I'm gonna pull your I.V. out and I know it is going to hurt, but it needs to be done," the elder whimpered at the mere mention of the I.V., his skinny arms trembling when Daesung removed the tape holding the needle in place.

"Hey hyung, you know Sunhi said she wants to marry me when she gets older? At nineteen, just like you and Daesung," Seungri spoke up, the dark hair man growling at the maknae. Daesung was thankful because it gave him enough of a distraction to pull the needle out with efficiency and place a cotton ball over the spot. Jiyong whine at the aftermath feeling, already shifting towards Daesung. The younger man indulged his husband, cradling his head against his chest for a brief minute as Jiyong adjusted to the pain of his body. He was sure that Seungri had stolen painkillers or they had some equivalent at home to ease the pain.

"Hyungs are here," Seungri announced, walking around the room to gather Jiyong's belongings and any useful materials before pushing open the window and climbing out. Daesung was aware of the sound of kissing that meant Seungri had greeted T.O.P, the two having been separated by the gone wrong mission as Daesung and Jiyong had.

"It's gonna hurt for a minute, but then we will be in the car and you can rest," Daesung murmured to the injured man, lifting him bridal style and carrying him over to the window. He could hear the nurses attempting to get into the locked room but he focused on getting his husband out of the window without hurting him too much.

"Tabi," Jiyong whimpered, clinging to the older man as he was manuvered out of the window. T.O.P, personally known as Seunghyun or Tabi if you were Jiyong, Seungri, or Sunhi, was much like an older brother to Jiyong in the years since they have been on the streets and in the gang with each other. There was no one else that Daesung entrusted his husband too. Sure, he loved and trusted all of his brothers and their inner circle ( including the previously mentioned CL ), but Seunghyun would burn the world for Jiyong and Sunhi, as if they were his blood.

Daesung climbed out the window just as the door behind him opened. He prepared for the scuffle that was sure to unfold, but all that met his ears was the familiar ring of a gunshot. He turned his attention to origin of the noise, not surprised to see that it had been Jiyong who had the gun in his hand, seemingly having stolen it from Seunghyun or Daesung's holster. He had shot the doctor from before, a protective bubble floated over Daesung at the thought. Even with slight memory loss, his husband still would not stand for someone looking at Daesung in his definition of wrong.

Daesung took his husband back from Seunghyun, nodding his head in thanks as he swiftly followed his brothers back to their car. There would be no tracing them and even if they did, BIGBANG had all the police in the city on their payroll and all knew of the legendary temper of G-Dragon. None would bat an eye if that doctor died.

Being smashed in a car was not the best for injuries, but Jiyong did not seem to have any complaints from where he was pressed between Daesung and Taeyang, their hulking masses keeping his body stable (at least in his words). Seungri - the little shit - finally passed over the painkillers and after popping two, Jiyong was out like a light, soft conversation about Jiyong's condition and the mission report lulling him to sleep.

****************************************

"Baba!" Jiyong flinched awake at the cry, burying into the warm mass that was holding him. Daesung, if his tired mind remembered correctly. Something nestled into his side and paused Daesung's steps.

"Sunhi," Jiyong's heart swelled at the thought of his daughter, glad to notice that his memories had returned and he remembered exactly who she was. "You have to be careful, Baba is hurt," Daesung attempted to explain, once more picking up his pace. Jiyong could hear soft footfalls following him and knew that they would have an extra guest in their bed tonight. Jiyong stretched his neck before letting his eyes fall open to stare at his husband. Christ, he was gorgeous. Jiyong wished that he could have his husband to himself after the month's mission he had been on, but Sunhi was not going anywhere soon.

"Sunnie, sunshine," Jiyong sang softly, moving his good hand over Daesung's arm to reach for his sunshine, smiling when she grabbed a hold of his hand tightly. Daesung smiled at his little family, pushing the door to their rooms open with his foot and closing them much the same way. He placed Jiyong on the bed and caught Sunhi before she could jumped up on him like she normally did. The little girl did not mind, simply giving her father affection while looking over her Baba.

"Baba's arm is broken and his ribs hurt so you have to be real careful okay? His right side is fine so keep on that side, do you know which one is right?" He asked, both parents watching proudly as she held up her little fingers, doing the 'L' trick to show which was left and right.

Once she showed that she knew which one was the good side, Daesung placed her on the bed and went about the motions to get changed himself. He slipped into their closet so he did not scar their daughter and then gathered some pajama pants for Jiyong, walking back out to get him changed. Daesung methodically removed Jiyong's clothes, knowing he would not be happy with the dirty boxers, but it was not practical to change them right now. He helped him shimmy into the pajama pants and remove his shirt.

"Budge up sweetheart," Daesung smiled, lifting Sunhi up as he climbed into bed, her little body settling on his chest when he laid down. It was much like all those months when baby Sunhi slept in their bed. Especially when Jiyong shifted over slowly to rest his head on Daesung's arm once it stretched under him.

"I love you Baba, and you too Daddy," Daesung smiled, feeling a kiss press against his cheek and heard a similar one pressed to Jiyong's.

"Love you too sunshine," Jiyong murmured, Daesung agreeing with him, pulling the covers up over his small family. Tomorrow would be full with mission reports and a lot of cover up for Jiyong's possessive action.

"I love you too Dae," Jiyong whispered, pressing a kiss to the muscle under his head, tangling his legs with Daesung's since he could hold his hand. Daesung smiled once more at the soft words.

"I love you as well my love," Daesung replied back, letting his eyes fall shut. What happens tomorrow will happen, but right now he was content to be surrounded by his small family in their warmth cocoon, safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i got my appendix removed a year ago and it was my first time with an iv and it was horrible! i couldn't move more arm from being outstretched and it was the worst!
> 
> i hope you guys like this one! i am a sucker for the boys with kids and i actually have another story in works! let me know if you guys like this one! see you next time!


End file.
